


Imposter

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski Friendship, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Suspicious Stiles Stilinski, Worried Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Written for Sterek drabbles, every chapter has another set of words.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	1. November 4: surprise, possessive, call

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does or The Magnus Archives (Podcast). I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

“He’s not answering my call.” Derek said to the sheriff at the station.

“He spent all weekend in his room, said he was doing homework.” Noah said and added, “Try again.”

“Stiles, doing homework?”

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

“I’m not understand why he won’t pick up his phone.” Derek said, and hoped that his boyfriend had not gotten possessed again.

“Where are you going?” Noah noticed that the man hurried toward the door.

“I’m going to surprise him and get to the bottom of this.” Derek replied with determination in his eyes.

_“Not-Graham had left his building…”_


	2. November 6: bush, front, fetch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked as he climbed over the window, just a step away from Stiles.

Stiles did not listen to him; he was busy in his own world until he got up and disappeared into the bathroom.

Derek took the headphones to listen, but he did not look what was in front of him, on the screen, the notes next to his laptop were names but Derek did not understand what was going on with his boyfriend.

Stiles looked surprised to see Derek, “Did you fetch what I asked for me?”

“Stop beating around the bush, Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update daily 💖


	3. September 11: eager, wonderful, roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“I’m not, I just doing research, this Jon guy seemed to know a lot more than we do and I did not finish yet.” Stiles told him with eagerness in his voice.

Derek could see the spark in his eyes, he muttered, “Wonderful, Stiles, so this how you spent your weekend?”

“Yeah, I’m on a roll, dude.” Stiles replied, winking at Derek.

“So, who is this Jon guy?” Derek asked.

“He is the head Archivist of The Magnus Institute in London, they seemed to gather lots of information and some on bizarre cases.” Stiles replied.

“The names in the notes?”


	4. April 4/2018: wrong, pleasure, dictionary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“Stiles, what are the names on the list supposed to be?”

“Simple, there’s a possibility that some of our pack are imposters.” Stiles said, his face is delighted with pleasure.

Derek looked at his boyfriend with a frown, “Stiles, this is wrong, all the members are fine.”

“Look, I know that I’m only your research guy and I’m doing my best, but this Jon guy has a dictionary about things out of this world.”

“What things, Stiles?”

“Look, I know that it sounds weird, but I think that Jackson is not who he says he is.”

“Are you serious? Jackson?”


	5. September 4: argument, exchange, concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“Yes, it’s Jackson, I can see the way that he looked at me, I truly believed that he is one of them that Jon mentioned.” Stiles told him, he has that look again, Derek saw it before, the determination look.

Derek looked at him with concern. He did not want to start an argument with his boyfriend over this exchange. He switched topics hoping that the attention would not be on the pack highlights.

“Your father is looking out for you; he is concern about you.” Derek told him.

Stiles sighed heavily; he knew that his boyfriend didn’t believe him.


	6. July 10/2019: protect, half, reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“Derek, where are you going?” Stiles asked.

“I have a shift soon; I can’t stay much longer.” Derek replied, he knew that he should talk with the McCall pack, needed to give them a warning that there is something wrong with Stiles.

“You are not believing me, are you?” Stiles asked, tried to hold the tears, but failed as he could feel the salt touch his lips.

Derek sighed heavily, “This is half of the reason, Stiles, you know that it’s not real what you have been listening to.”

“So, you better go and protect them all from me, Derek?”


	7. November 13: reign, party, beneficial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

Loud noises came from the McCall house as Derek let himself in, running into Scott. “Did you have a party, and you forget to tell me?” he asked.

“We figured you were with Stiles, and besides, it’s for a beneficial cause,” Scott replied then added, “Where’s Stiles anyway?”

“We have a problem, Scott, a big one.” Derek responded.

“Wait, you’re not going to call his dad so he could come in here as the reigning sheriff and stop the party, right?” Scott asked, a worried look on his face.

“What? No!” Derek replied and added, “It’s Stiles I’m worried about.”


	8. January 24: thick, hunt, problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

Once the party was over, Scott asked Derek, “What’s the problem?”

“Stiles, he believes that there is something wrong with our pack, starting with Jackson.” Derek replied to him.

“What? Is there something wrong with me and I don’t know about it?” Jackson asked, only to get a few laughs from his pack.

“I think that he got some ideas in his thick head that something is wrong with the pack due to some research and I think that he will go hunt each one of the pack just to prove that he is right, you know how he is.”


	9. March 16/2018: evening, amuse, realize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“Unfortunately, I know, and when Stiles thinks he’s on to something, he’ll do whatever it takes,” Scott told them.

“Well, at least the party was amusing until you mentioned Stiles,” Jackson snickered. “I hope the rest of the evening goes fast.”

“You do realize that he might come here and check you out?” Derek asked, pointing his finger toward Jackson.

“He wouldn’t do anything to me while you are here, and besides whatever McCall tells you, you need to obey.” Jackson grinned at him.

“You know what? Maybe I will let Stiles deal with you, Jackson.”

“Scott will stop him.”


	10. May 24/2019: lover, double, out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“Why don’t you go to him, Derek?” Scott suggested.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now, Scott. He already thinks I don’t believe him, and being here feels like I’m double crossing him and not sticking it out with him like I should,” Derek explained.

“But you are double crossing him, telling us about his plans.” Lydia pointed out.

“Some lover you are, Hale,” Jackson snickered.

“Jackson, shut up,” Derek and Scott told him at the same time.

“I’m not even a good boyfriend to him.” Derek sighed heavily.

“You are.” Scott said.

“I should’ve stayed with him.”


	11. February 16/2018: climb, praise, sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

After leaving Scott’s house Derek climbed over Stiles’ roof hoping his boyfriend hadn’t closed his window on him.

The window was closed so he knocked on it, trying to catch his boyfriend’s attention but without success. Stiles was either sleeping or had headphones over his ears.

He tried to open the window but then he noticed the mountain ash. He turned around to knock on the door, hoping Noah would open it for him.

He waited as the door opened and sighed as he climbed the stairs, offering praise to any god that would ensure Stiles would listen to him.


	12. August 15/2018: pack, polite, keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“What do you want, Derek?” Stiles asked before he even opened the bedroom door.

“It’s obvious you don’t believe me and think you need to defend the pack from me,” he continued, not even turning to look at Derek.

“Look, I’m sorry about that, ok?” Derek apologized as he stood in Stiles’ room.

“Since when are you so polite with me?” Stiles asked him.

“Since I love you and want to keep you as my boyfriend.”

“Is it working so far?” Stiles asked.

“I aim to keep you forever,” Derek replied.

“Does that mean you believe me?”

“Except for that.”


	13. September 7/2018: mark, sniff, forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“Just forget it, I guess I’ll deal with Not!Jackson on my own, and I will, mark my words,” Stiles told him.

“Can you at least let me cuddle with you? I miss it,” Derek asked.

“I’ve missed it too. I was so busy with research and everything that I do for the pack” Stiles replied as he walked over to his bed and lay down.

Derek cuddled him and sniffed. “Didn’t you eat anything today?”

“I ate something, why?”

“You still need to eat more, eating snacks is not healthy.”

“Just say that you want to feed me, sourwolf.”


	14. October 15/2018: trust, sweet, wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“Oh, finally, you’re awake,” Derek told him as he blinked his eyes before adding, “Promise me that you won’t do anything to Jackson.”

“Wh… what are you talking about?” Stiles wiped the sleep from his eyes as he looked over at his boyfriend.

“Time for school, your father’s already been in, but you were deep asleep.” Derek replied.

“I’ll do my best not to kill Jackson, even though I want to prove my words,” Stiles told him.

“I trust you, Stiles, and I know that you have a sweet tooth, so I added something sweet to your backpack,” Derek smiled.


	15. October 17/2018: eye, moon, beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

Stiles parked his jeep in his space in the parking lot and walked over to the pack.

“Good morning to you, you looked tired, Stiles,” Scott told him as he greeted his friend.

“I am,” Stiles confirmed.

Stiles noticed Jackson walking over to the pack. As he eyed him he saw that he was looking at him too. He would try not to do anything, just as he had told Derek he would, but he couldn’t help thinking a little beating won’t hurt anyone, just his pride.

“So, Stilinski, what are you going to change into the next full moon?”


	16. November 19/2018: agree, snow, way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“I’m changing into the abominable snowman, don’t you know that, Not!Jackson?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles, calm down, what has happened to you?” Scott asked his best friend. He had noticed the determination in his eyes, he knew it meant trouble.

“Let’s agree to disagree and get to class?” Jackson urged him.

“Why are you talking to me like this, am I not part of this pack?” Stiles asked and pointed the question toward Scott.

“Stiles, can we discuss it after the school day? We have a way to deal with it,” Scott replied.

“Lead the way, Scotty boy,” Stiles grinned.


	17. January 9/2019: edge, normal, shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

When it came time for lunch break, the pack were already sitting together, and Stiles couldn’t find a place for himself there.

So he sat alone and ate lunch.

Scott noticed his best friend sitting alone and told the pack to make a space for him.

“Guys, he is already on edge, no need to add to it. Make room for him. Jackson, are you doing this deliberately?”

“I’m only acting normal to him. It’s a shame that he is not acting toward us like that,” Jackson replied.

“Stiles, come on, you can join us. There’s room for you here.”


	18. April 1/2019: sort, kind, class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“I just want to sort this thing out once and for all,” Scott told the pack as they left school after the last class, heading over to the cars. Scott noticed Stiles looking at him and not in a kindly way.

“Stiles, is everything all right with you?” Scott asked.

“I’m good, just thought that you left before me,” Stiles replied.

“So, what are we doing now?” Jackson asked as he headed to his car.

“Talking with Stiles about his research,” Scott answered.

“Look, guys, if you don’t believe me then I think that we are done here,” Stiles said.


	19. February 14/20: stumble, aspect, love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

Derek watched as Stiles parked his car and followed him.

“Stiles, love, are you alright? You look pale,” Derek called to him as he almost stumbled because Jackson threw a ball at him to catch.

“I just don’t know what to expect from the pack meeting, I am just doing my job as researcher and they don’t love certain aspects of everything I’m doing or even believe me,” Stiles told him.

“Just talk with Scott, Stiles, maybe he knows something. Share with him, don’t leave him in the dark. Can you do that?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded, “I love you.”


	20. June 1/2018: rabbit, chase, yearn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

Scott watched his pack chasing each other, letting off steam after a day at school.

Scott then watched Stiles move away from the others. As he walked over to his best friend Scott tried to figure out the look on his face. Was he looking like he yearned to be one of them? Was that why he was acting like this?

“Stiles, are you alright?” Scott asked.

“I’m fine,” Stiles replied, sitting down.

“Want to tell me about your research and why you think Jackson isn’t who he claims?”

Stiles pulled out his notes.

“You fallen down the rabbit hole!”


End file.
